overwatchfandomcom_th-20200214-history
เก็นจิ/คำพูด
ประโยคพูดของเก็นจิ ประโยคเมื่อเกิดครั้งแรก * " " — แม้ว่าข้าจะสังเวยร่างกาย แต่ข้าไม่สังเวยเกียรติของข้า ประโยคเมื่อเกิดระหว่างเกมส์ * "Genji is with you." — เก็นจิอยู่กับนาย * "Genji here" — เก็นจิอยู่นี่แล้ว * "Genji is here " — เก็นจิอยู่นี่แล้ว แปลงร่าง! (เฉพาะ Sentai) ประโยคเมื่อเกิดใหม่ * "Again!" — อีกครั้ง! * "Let us hope for a different outcome." — ให้เราหวังในผลลัพธ์ที่แตกต่าง * "I return to the fight." — ข้ากลับสู่สังเวียนแล้ว * "I will not falter!" — ข้าจะไม่ลังเล! * "I will not waste this chance." — ข้าจะไม่เสียโอกาสนี้ * "The battle continues." — การต่อสู้ดำเนินต่อไป * " " — ให้เราหวังในผลลัพธ์ที่แตกต่าง * " " — จิตวิญญาณของข้า ยังคงเผาผลาญ ประโยคเมื่อเมอร์ซีใช้ท่าไม้ตาย (Resurrected) * "You have saved me again, Dr. Ziegler." — คุณช่วยฉันไว้อีกครั้ง ดร. ซีกเลอร์ เมื่อใช้ความสามารถ การสะท้อน (Deflect) * "Come on..." — มาเลย... * " " — เริ่ม! * "Try me!" — ลองสิ! * "I am ready." — ข้าพร้อมแล้ว * " " — แสดงให้ข้าเห็นสิ ว่าแกทำอะไรได้บ้าง ดาบมังกร (Dragonblade) * " " — เอาดาบแห่งมังกรไปกินซะ! (ริวจิน โนะ เค็น โอะ คุระเอะ!) (ทั้งตัวเองและฝ่ายศัตรู) * "The dragon becomes me!" — มังกรอยู่กับข้าแล้ว! (ฝ่ายตนเอง) ประโยคพูดระหว่างเกมส์ เมื่อกำลังยึดเป้าหมาย * "I am taking the objective. Join me." — ข้ากำลังยึดเป้าหมายอยู่ มากับข้า * "The objective is mine. Be quick about it." — ' * "We must press our advantage and seize victory." — ' เมื่อเป็นฝ่ายตั้งรับ * "Defend as one. Victory is near." — ปกป้องเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ใกล้จะชนะแล้ว * "I am defending." — ข้ากำลังตั้งรับ * "Our point is under attack, let us welcome our guests." — พอยท์ของเรากำลังโดนโจมตี ออกมาต้อนรับแขกกันเถอะ * "Victory draws near. Defend!" — ใกล้จะชนะแล้ว ปกป้อง! * "We are losing the objective, push them back." — พวกเราเสียเป้าหมายแล้ว ไล่พวกเขากลับไป * "Our point is under attack, let us rid ourselves of these unwanted guests." — พอยท์ของเรากำลังโดนโจมตี ออกไปกำจัดแขกที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญกันเถอะ การรักษา (ฮีล) * "I am healed." — ข้าได้รับการรักษาแล้ว * "I need healing." — ข้าต้องการการรักษา * "I am repaired." — ข้าได้รับการซ่อมแล้ว * "I require healing." — ข้าข้อร้องการรักษา เพลย์โหลด * "Keep the payload in motion." — ' * "Push forward." — ดันไปข้างหน้า * "Push the payload." — ดันเพลย์โหลด * "Stop the payload." — หยุดเพลย์โหลด * "The payload is moving, stop it." — เพลย์โหลดกำลังเคลื่อนที่ หยุดมัน * "The payload is stopped. And here I thought we had a plan." — เพลย์โหลดหยุดแล้ว และตอนนี้ฉันคิดว่าเรามีแผน * "Ah. The payload is stopped. Get it moving!" — อ่า เพลย์โหลดหยุดแล้ว ทำให้มันเคลื่อนที่! * "The payload moves, we must keep it safe." — เพลย์โหลดกำลังเคลื่อนที่ เราต้องทำให้มันปลอดภัย * "We need to stop the payload, converge upon it." — เราต้องหยุดเพลย์โหลด มุ่งไปที่มัน กระตือรือร้น (On-fire) * "My warrior spirit burns!" — จิตวิญญาณนักรบของข้ากำลังลุกไหม้ * "I am on fire!" — ข้ากำลังกระตือรือร้น เทเลพอร์ต * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." — เทเลพอร์ตของศัตรูถูกทำลายแล้ว * "Enemy teleporter detected." — พบเทเลพอร์ตของศัตรู * "I found the teleporter." — ข้าเจอเทเลพอร์ต * "The enemy teleporter is no longer our concern." — ไม่ต้องกังวลเทเลพอร์ตของศัตรูต่อไปแล้ว ป้อมปืน * "Enemy turret destroyed." — ทำลายป้อมปืนของศัตรูแล้ว * "Enemy turret ahead." — ข้างหน้ามีป้อมปืนของศัตรู อัลติเมต * "My blade is ready to be unleashed." — ดาบของข้าพร้อมจะปลดปล่อยแล้ว * "My ultimate is ready." — อัลติเมตของข้าพร้อมแล้ว * "The dragon and I are one." — มังกรกับข้าเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน สังหาร * "An excellent fight." — เป็นการต่อสู้ที่เยื่ยมยอด * "I learned that from my brother." — ข้าเรียนรู้นั่นมาจากพี่ชาย * "Know yourself in the face of death." — ' * "Like cutting through silk" — เหมือนกำลังตัดผ้าไหม * "Think upon your actions." — ' * "We will battle again." — เราจะสู้กันอีกครั้ง * "We will fight again." — ' * " " — เขลา! * " " — พริ้วไหวดั่งสายน้ำ * " " — แกทำได้แค่นี้หรอ * " " — รวดเร็วดุจสายลม สังหารฮันโซ * "I am victorious this time, brother." — ข้ามีชัยในครั้งนี้ ท่านพี่ สังหารรีปเปอร์ * "Mock death at your own peril." — เยาะเย้ยให้ความตายที่อันตรายของแกเอง สังหารเซ็นยัตตา * "I have the upper hand this time, Master." — ข้าอยู่เหนือท่านในครั้งนี้ ท่านอาจารย์